narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Of the Bloodline: Way of the Shinobi
Assigned Ryuka then locked his eyes on a slightly scowling kid, and his face faded to a cooler one. "You want me to help teach this kid?" He mused. "Well...as long as Ryu does her part, I'll be fine with it." Kie's eyes widened. "Wait a minute! He doesn't even know what we're doing!" He protested, staring at Ean helplessly. "How can you be so sure?" Kie, how long have you known these two?" asked the older swordsman, rolling his eyes and remaining with his arms crossed. Kie deflated. "For five minutes..." Ean nodded his head. "That's right. And on top of that, you haven't even seen what they can do. So, there's no point in protesting about someone who can actually teach you more effectively than I or Sachi. And can't I just explain to them in about, say, two minutes?" he asked, rasing an eyebrow. "Teaching isn't the right word." A lazy-eyed Ryuka interrupted. Ean glanced at the dark haired man, "What would you prefer, beating it into him?" he asked sarcastically. "You may consider us your helpers or not," Ryuka retorted. "But as far as I'm concerned, the only thing Suzana and I are doing is baby-sitting." Kie's eyes shot into a glare. But apparently, he knew how to keep his trap shut. "I can do a lot to make sure you do more than baby-sitting, Ryuka. At least I know Suzana will be able to pull her own weight..." Ean said, looking to Suzana for support. He then redirected his eyes to the magenta haired boy in front of him, "Now, Kie, here is the plan I have for your training for the next three weeks: Each of us will teach you for one day, using each of our own styles. this will cycle until each of us has taught you and then we will all teach you for one day, then go back to the grind. as we get farther into it, we'll up the ante and move on to more advanced things, and my hope is that you have at least five different techniques that require chakra. Any Questions?" It was a moment before Kie gave in, his shoulders drooping slightly, and a defeated expression on his face. It was clear that he had no interest of training under Ryuka solely, but it was also apparent he had no other choice. "I guess not..." He muttered. Ean smiled, "Good. Now, if you want, I suggest you get the rest you need, just laze around or something, maybe get a little more acquainted with the others before your doom- I mean training," he said, motioning to the most recent additions to their party. Kie folded his arms across his chest, his face showing annoyance. "I shouldn't have to get acquainted. Miss Psychopath..." He nodded over towards Suzana. "And Mr. Cool..." He motioned towards Ryuka. "Have told me all I need to know." After a vein popped on "Miss Psychopath"'s forehead, Ean stepped between her and the boy, saying "Kie, gettign to know your teacher is an extremely important part of the training process. I heavily suggest that you get to know them," he said, and then quickly stepping up to the boy and grabbing him by the collar, "And when I say 'heavily suggest' I mean you will get to know them. Got it?" he said, in a cold and dark tone, his unwavering eyes all the more threatening. A sweatdrop appeared down Kie's face, as he slowly nodded. It was bad enough having one Guardian nearly chopping his head off. He didn't need another. "Relax..." Ryuka allowed a small smile to cross his face. "I'm sure this'll be a great team..." He couldn't help but look over at Suzana. "Right, Ryu?" Suzana still had her obviously fake smile plastered on her face. "Yeah, I think it would be too," she said, hiding her clenched fists behind her back. "Good, it's settled!" Ryuka's eyes formed into the upside-down U shape once again, which fit his own smile. Behind them, however, was the other blonde, staring at her new "partners" as if they had just jumped off a cliff, came back up, and asked to do it again with stones tied to their backs. Ean stepped over to her while Ryuka and Suzana began chatting with Kie, and he asked "So, what do the prospects look like?" She leaned over, a skeptical look on their face. "They look like they're about to kill each other..." She whispered. Eans smirked, "That seems about as close to the truth as you can get..." The Book Night time fell quickly. Strangely however, no one was asleep, although the magenta-haired boy looked like he would fall on his face any minute. His movements now resembled that of a drunk, commonly staggering and having to lean against walls for support. What was worse was that he was subjected to the amusement of the people around him. Every bit of it. Ean was chuckling deeply now, a sign he was deeply amused by the young boy's antics. "Kie, try to touch your toes while walking," he said, seeing if he could get the groggy teen-ager to fall for a suggestion that was obviously a trick. "F...fuck you...." The boy snapped weakly, attempting to take two-dignity filled steps forward. However, he tripped over the first step, falling face-first. Pain shot through his nose, signaling possible breakage. "OW!" Sachi was sitting in the sleepy-spectator fashion once again, staring over at him indifferently. Then, she simply got off her perch on the rock. "All right, this is getting boring." She muttered, looking over at both the Uchiha and Ryu. She pushed down the shock that, despite their previous "disagreement", they were sitting right beside each other. Would this work after all?